RWBY: Carmilla
by RedMage101
Summary: Vampire AU, based off the web series, 'Carmilla.' Yang goes to Beacon University, documenting her life on campus, the school shows to hold a much darker secret than anyone realizes, and Yang is the one to get to the bottom of it, this until a strange girl ends up replacing her old roommate.
1. Chapter 1- Beacon University

**Chapter 1-**

**{A/N}: Welcome to another one of my fanfictions! Um….you might want to watch the series I'm basing this off of first before reading it. It's called 'Carmilla' all on YouTube. They range from 2-7 minute episodes and there are only 36, but there is talk of a second season. **

**That's not important, what IS important is that, I had a LOT of trouble trying to make this like the show. I was really hoping if someone (who is a pretty big fan), let me know how I did in terms to the show. I know I can't recreate it exactly, so that's why I changed some certain points to the story, but I'm worried how I did because this was hard and I'm tired 'af'. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I have some more basic understanding at the bottom. (Basically a 'who's who' list.)**

* * *

><p>Yang stood in front of the gate, it blocked her way to the courtyard, a massive section of garden with a beautiful fountain in the middle, the water cascaded downwards into the bottom pool where people had thrown many a coins in hope of their wish coming true. Most likely for the school year to be kind. It was the first day of college for the boisterous blonde, and she was just as excited about it as the street lamp that stood next to her. Her sister, Ruby, on the other hand was overly ecstatic. Yang wouldn't lie, she was jealous that Ruby had been able to skip two grades in high school, the redhead was more than smart for this school.<p>

The gate overlayed a message, not a dark one, but the gates said 'Welcome, we are here to help you learn!' Beacon University, just blocks away from Signal, her high school. Where, in fact, Yang's father and Uncle resided in teaching...which of course was more than awkward in those four years. Now she was ready to start a new school life, one in which she wouldn't have awkward parent teacher meeting where they were one in the same. Qrow-her uncle-hadn't really been all that bad, but he was the one that made Ruby a flipping super genius so it was natural that she was annoyed with him as well.

"Come on Yang! TIME TO PARTY!" Ruby dashed inside wearing a dorky grin on her face.

"Slow down, Ruby! You might hit-" A crash came just from the distance and a solid 'ow', "Dammit Ruby..." She sped up to find Ruby dazed on the ground, a more than angry girl dressed in rich white clothes was scolding her.

"You dolt! Don't you watch where you are going!?" Yang walked over and pulled up Ruby, giving the other girl a cold look; the girl in white retreated from the look, not from fear, but it seemed to be shame, "Sorry...I have a temper and...start over?" She stuck out her hand.

Smiling, Ruby took it, "Gladly, it's Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you." Weiss smiled, and then turned to Yang, "You are?"

"Yang, i'm her older sister."

"Ah. Nice to meet you too, sorry again, wait...older? Does that mean that you are a sophmore? I could really use some directions."

Yang laughed, "No, me and her are starting at the same time; she," Yang gestured to Ruby, "Jumped up two years, we are finding our way around ourselves."

Weiss sighed and nodded slowly, "Well thank you anyways, I really-"

She was cut off as an employee of Beacon strolled up to them, a clipboard in their hand, "Hello, I'm here to help assign you to your rooms, possibly even let you in on the name of your roommate, unless of course you already know?"

Weiss replied eagerly, "Oh! Room and whom I'm sharing it with, please. The name is Schnee."

The employee nodded, biting his lip he looked down the list, "Schnee, Schnee, Schne- Ah! Here we go, roooom? Room 28F, it's in that building over there. Now as for your dorm partner, that would be a Miss Ruby Rose." He turned to the blonde and the redhead, "You ladies now?"

Grinning, the blonde pushed Ruby towards Weiss, "You just covered them, but yeah, me too. Xiao Long."

Once again the list was searched, "Strange, the room is 201F, same building as them and just a floor up. Yet, the strange thing is your dorm mate, she doesn't have a last name listed, but she seems to go by 'Coco'."

"Coco, huh? That's interesting, well thank you sir. I don't believe you said your name?" Yang asked.

He nodded, "It's Sage. I'll be the helper around the campus for most of your four years unless I get fired. Honestly, I'm a student too, but I'm having some money issues so the easiest thing was to apply here."

Weiss grew confused, "Wouldn't that just make it harder to get through classes? Or to them?"

Sage nodded, "Normal, yes, but me and Ozpin, the headmaster, have made a little time arrangement. Nice to meet you guys, but I have to help the other students now."

The three waved him off, "Well!" Ruby sang, "Time to get to our dorms!"

Weiss laughed as Ruby sprinted off, "She is adorable."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, a little bit of an airhead, but at the same time she is extremely intelligent."

"I wonder about this Coco person you'll be rooming with..."

Yang shrugged, "Sounds like a party girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

Weiss, Ruby and Yang were sitting together at a small cafe just located behind their building, simply chatting of the last four days.

"So Ruby, Yang, I never asked. What are your majors? I'm getting one in Business and Music, but I didn't hear about yours."

Ruby was up first, "I'm doing Biology. It's a little weird here and there, but it's just so fascinating. Of course, you are probably gonna ask about the track. That's just a side thing, I can run, but I don't have anywhere to go with it, ironically."

"That explains the weird things I've seen floating around our room. Are those spores?"

Ruby nodded, and Yang set down her coffee, clearing her throat, "I am going into engineering, that motorcycle you consider a death trap was my first creation. Since then, I've loved building things, but architecture was a 'no go'. Anyways, back a bit, seriously? A death trap?"

"Well they aren't the safest of vehicles Yang!"

"True, but still. It's awesome."

"Awesome like your TARDIS mug?" Weiss retorted.

"Hell yeah!"

Weiss rolled her eyes; a comfortable silence fell over their table, broken by Weiss who had a look of curiosity fall over her face, "Yang, what about Coco? We haven't met her yet."

Yang smiled, "Oh I was right about party girl, but not the kind I was dreading. She is a great roommate, never making any sort of mess, still out every now and then. Coco was actually trying to get me to go to a party, one she said was the best one of the year."

"Wait...best...OH! Stupid me," Weiss began mumbling to herself as she searched through her purse, "Here." She handed them two brightly colored invitations.

"What's this?"

"Invitations to 'The Best Party of The Year' and no it's not mine, a friends party, but I am helping pass those out."

Yang looked over the invitations, "Coco got one of these I guess, it says here it's next week?" Weiss nodded, "Ruby, can she go?"

"Well, there shouldn't be any alcohol, but if there is I'll keep her away from it."

"Thanks. Well I gotta go! Nice talking, see you sis!"

"Bye Yang!"

Yang walked away, hearing Ruby ramble on too Weiss after she did. _That's weird she didn't say much while I was talking to Weiss. Hm, must have had something private to say…..yeah…..something private that she was still able to yell loud enough for the rest of the cafe to hear. Well, I think Ruby might have some type of crush…._

She continued her stride back to 201F, she stopped just outside her door, she had placed the key in the lock, but was distracted by a mass of raven hair rushing by. Unable to see the full view of a person, only able to catch a glimpse of amber.

_Wow, that was some serious amber. Were those eyes? Interesting, not many people with amber eyes. Oh who am I kidding? Ruby has silver and I have lilac, not very common either._ Yang stepped inside, Coco moving through her clothing like a madman.

"Hey Coco!"

The brunette looked over her shoulder, "Sup Long-meister."

"Long...meister?"

Coco shrugged, grabbing the nearest cup of coffee and downing it.

"Oh, by the way, Weiss Schnee handed me an invitation to that party you were talking about!"

"Really!? Nice! You going to go?"

"I don't know...it's not really...I'm not as much of a party girl as my appearance shows."

"Yang, come on. I can see it in you."

"I just-"

"That TA you like will be there!"

Yang snapped her head around, "You mean-"

"Pyrrhaaaaaaa!" Coco sang.

Yang blushed a deep shade of red, she hadn't talked to Pyrrha all that much, but the tall redhead, had really attracted her right off the bat. She had never even told her own sister, but Coco had deduced it in minutes. "H-Hey, don't tease."

"Haha, well you won't get her without some pushes."

Yang nodded slowly, "I guess..."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The blonde turned from her computer, "Oh I'm gonna start recording videos of what's happened to me at the school, but only from in here...starting...now."

Coco raised an eyebrow, but ignored the action, she guessed it wasn't much of an issue, or really any stranger at what you could find around here.

The two went silent as they enjoyed the rest of the beautiful day.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

The camera switched on bringing up a grinning blond. She looked over her computer to see if every bit of the footage recording was going properly. Satisfied, she nodded and began, "Hey guys! Went to that party, soooo much fun. Oh! I know! Let's do a little of 'the morning after'," Yang strolled over to Coco's bed, "Wake up, miss 'You destroyed my fun time, prepare...to….wha-" Coco, where she should have been, was missing. The blonde almost brushed it off, she told herself Coco had just ended up with someone, that's all. Until a sickening squish sounded from her foot, looking down a slip of paper covered in unidentifiable goop was laid next to Coco's bed.

Upon close inspection, it seemed to be a school slip, judging by the cross axe symbol laid near the top left. It read as follows:

_Dear Student, _

_Your roommate is no longer attending Beacon University, for:_

A) _She felt you were inadequate as her roommate and possibly even a person._

B) _Her career path led her to a different school._

C) _It was for personal reasons and really, why does anyone do anything?_

Yang paused after finishing the note, reading it over several times. Confusion grew within her, Coco had no reason to leave Beacon, so why the hell had she? What really confused her was this school note, _Really? Multiple choice? _All honesty, Yang was angry. She knew there was no way Coco would leave without a more valid reason than this note, someone had to have taken her or something.

She went back to her computer, "Ok so, missing roommate, hopefully having the walk of shame somewhere, but…...look there is no way she would leave, leaving _this_. It doesn't make any sense. I'm getting to the bottom of this, and hopefully it's anti-climactic." Some goop falls from the card splatting onto Yang's not-completely-clothed-legs, her face fell to disgust, "Starting! With whatever the _hell_ this is!"

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Again, if you are a big fan of the show, **_**please **_**leave a review on whether or not I did ok with the likeness. If you don't want to answer until I bring in the rest of the characters, totally fine. Speaking of characters, here is a list:**

**Laura- Yang (Yeah I know not the best match, but Bumbleby bro.)**

**Carmilla- Blake**

**Danny-Pyrrha**

**Perry-Weiss**

**LaFontaine(Susan)-Ruby**

**Mother-Cinder**

**Zeta Bro(Kirsch)-Neptune**

**Zeta Bro(Will)-Ren**

**Natalie-Velvet**

**S.J.-Nora**

**Betty-Coco**

**Understand that these do not reflect my ships based on the show. I just thought long and hard on who fits who. Now, my hardest part is continuing this story, because it'll go past the actual show, to do some extra adventures I come up with, but that's going to be harder than changing the original into this. So shoot me some Ideas in my PM, please! Thank you! (ONE LAST IMPORTANT NOTE: My other story 'Why Do We Call It A Bumblebee?' had an update chapter 10, but I replaced it, yet it doesn't seem like it sent out the notification e-mail. So be sure to look for that and tell your friends if they are following that story, too.**


	2. Chapter 2- Roommates

**Chapter 2-**

**{A/N}: Holllly Crap. I can't believe the response I got for this! I will post this probably more often than my other story, but I believe this chapters will be much shorter, sorry. I don't want them to be exactly like the show and have only a few hundred words, but I also can't really think of too many situations I could create outside of the main story line.**

**Let's begin...**

* * *

><p>"NO NO NO!" Yang rubbed her temple, "I said, I have a roommate missing and I need someone to look into this!" She slammed her fist onto the table, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE CALLING YOU FOR A MISSING PERSONS REPORT IF I KNEW WHERE SHE WAS!?" The blonde was slowly preparing to head down to the office and slam a few heads together, "Look I just want to-" She slammed the phone back on to it's stand, "I swear that's the third time!"<p>

She breathed in slowly and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Well, audience, if I had one….Coco is missing. What's worse, is that nobody seems to care. I have tried EVERYONE! Sure, she was at a party, but people don't just go missing over a few drinks. Of course, not an eye has been bat towards the issue." She pulled out a flip phone and began to text Betty, "Hey, don't judge. Me and Rubes got an overprotective dad…..he um….doesn't trust me with good access to social networking systems."

The landline began to shake and another ring emanated from the phone, Yang's eyes lit up as her hands dropped her cell and she dashed for the line, she pulled it up in the process, moving some of her hair out of her face. A common issue considering her massive golden mane. "H-hello?" Her smiled grew wide, "Thank you, yes I am the one with the missing roommate, mhm….yeah I was getting worried that this wasn't being dealt with and….wait, i'm sorry. No! I don't…...stop! My roommate is missing, I don't need _another_ roommate!" A deadline switched over from the voice on the other end, signaling the other party had cut her off.

Cynically, Yang smiled at the camera with a dash of annoyance. "What the frik?"

* * *

><p>Weiss raised her eyebrows, "Really? Not even a slight bit of help?"<p>

"No! Nobody cared! Just because we were at a party last night everyone just assumes that she is fine, but Coco has been gone all day! It's so stupid…." Yang sipped her coffee; Weiss and Yang sat in the school's mess hall, Yang, telling Weiss of previous events. The anger of the blonde was beginning to concern the 'Ice Queen', afraid she might turn it on her.

_Thank god Yang isn't much of a drinker, I don't want to know what happens when she is angry and drinking. _"Yeah, well i'm sure you'll find some help. They can't just let her stuff just rot on the other side of the room." She flinched at the word 'rot', wishing she hadn't said that because that could very well be what Coco was doing right now. Caused by a mugger, or rapist…..something.

Yang laughed coldly, "No. You don't understand," Another sip of her coffee, "They're giving me _another _roommate."

The silver haired girl choked on her toast, "Sorry? They shouldn't do that…"

"I know! It's stupid…"

"No, Yang. Think, this means they are well aware of the situation, but they aren't even working it out." Yang's eyes widened and then a flash of red seething anger laid over them.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Yang rubbed her temple, "I'll pick this up late, I have to focus on something else now."

"Mmm," Weiss hummed in agreement, "Hey Ruby." The brunette approached them, then gave Weiss an annoyed look at her words, "Ugh, sorry…...Crescent."

Ruby's face lit up, "Thank you Weiss." The heiress rolled her eyes.

Yang looked back in forth between them, confusion growing steadily, "Crescent?"

Sighing, Weiss explained, "Ruby wishes to be called Crescent nowadays."

"Pffft, Rubes where did you get that idea?"

"Crescent, Yang, but I was reading this book and this girl had this awesome scythe-thing. It was called Crescent Rose, and I thought 'Hey, last name is the same! Why not call myself after a weapon?"

"Or a moon cycle." Weiss stated bluntly.

"Meh, you're just jealous cause you have the nickname, 'Ice Queen'." Ruby snickered, waiting for Weiss to become angered, instead she just stared at her.

"I'm actually called that?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No I- Wait!" Weiss raised her voice, "First of all, how darrrre you call me that secondly." She took a breath, "Who made this up."

"Not sure."

"Yang?"

"Don't look at me…"

Weiss flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder, "No matter, I have a bully report to turn into the office."

"Wow Weiss. Way to be a tattle tale nerd."

"Don't speak Yang! You may have the looks, and the attitude of a party girl, but you are as well aware as I am that, you, are a nerd."

Yang raised her hands in defence, "Hey, hey. Intellectual." She smirked at the heiress, who was currently storming her way to the office.

"Well, sis. You just got Weiss in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I live with her, you know?"

"Mhm, but you like her angry."

Ruby blushed, "W-whatever…...So I read your texts."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, _Avoiding the topic, eh? Meh, I'll let it slide, _"Yeah. It's so annoying."

Ruby nodded her head, "Well, my watch says time for class. Good luck on the roommate thing!"

"Thanks! Have fun in class!"

"I'll try!"

Ruby sprinted out of the mess hall, leaving Yang to her coffee and her thoughts. Once again her eyes caught a tangle of jet-black hair. She looked up to see if it was possibly the person from yesterday, again she missed her. Of course, why check when she hadn't even seen them before? Although…...that set of amber…...they were definitely eyes. _I don't know why, but I really want to talk to whoever that is. _She shrugged it off and began her own exit of the lunchroom, tossing her coffee into the trash.

_Not bad coffee here….now, what can I do about Coco? _

* * *

><p>Amber eyes stared angrily at the door, she wanted to resist going in. Uneasy of the presence she felt around it. Such an old and familiar presence, but now….since….<em>then<em>….she had grown to hate it.

The stench of the area hadn't helped either. Even of her kind, something of this odor was most unwelcome, but the creature inside she dared even call of the same kind didn't mind. Possibly because of all the horrible deeds that….._creature_ had done.

She arched her back, and sighed heavily, she grabbed the handle.

"Come in." Said a dark voice, neither welcoming or threatening, just emotionless, it made her cringe.

Turning the handle, she walked inside. She slammed the door behind, a plaque rested on the white framed door. Shining in gold, but spelled in red…..or what people thought was just a simple red paint.

It read:

**DEAN**

* * *

><p>Click after click came from Yang's mouse, she had been scouring the internet for the past two days, as well as getting all her work done. A stack of papers were sprawled next to her computer.<p>

She eventually groaned, leaning back she stared at her computer with a bored expression. Grabbing the mouse again she clicked over to her videocam and pulled it up. "Me again, yeah….still no information anywhere to help me out. Coco's case is slowly closing and there's not much I can do it's just-"

Her words were cut off by her dorm room opening. A girl with black hair and amber eyes stepped in, a bow planted on top of her head. "Hey."

"Excuse me, but, um, who the hell are you?"

"I'm your new roommate sweetie. Name's Blake."

Yang clenched her hands into fists, "No! I already have a roommate."

"Really? Then where is she?"

"Well, that's just it i'm trying to find her, but she has been missing. Now you're going through her stuff you can't just do that!"

"Look i'm not seeing a roommate."

"Well, there is and her name is Coco! Stop taking her stuff!"

"Ok, listen. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Pull up this Coco and i'll hit the road, but until then you better get use to me cause I'm staying, cupcake."

Yang blinked, _Did she just call me 'cupcake'!? _"Orrrr you could get out now!" She pointed to the door.

Blake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead she just propped up herself onto Coco's bed and pulled out a book, and began to scan it over.

"Grrrr, I'll contact the Dean about this."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Yang threw up her hands in frustration, she went to the fridge to grab a cold soda to calm her nerves, "Oh hey, Blondie, don't touch my soy milk. That's mine."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She pulled out a grape soda and walked to the videocam, pressing stop.

"What was that?"

"That….is me recording my time here at college, which so far has been terrible."

Blake grinned, "Mmmm, well it may just get worse honey. Especially if you keep messin around and not getting your work done."

The blonde rolled her eyes again, "Whatever." _Geez, this girl is a handful! I need to find Coco now or else I might just commit murder. _Yang cast a glance at the girl covered in black, _She's kind of cute, though. _

Yang's mind went blank and the only sounds were the whirring computer, the bubbling of Yang's soda, and the turning pages cause by Blake. Strangely, it calmed Yang's nerves and she passed out in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:Hopefully another successful chapter, but I can tell it's going to need some checking back on the old show cause I cannot remember much from it. Even though I watched it twice…..recently. My other story has some inconsistencies in it, hopefully I don't have any here. Leave a review on what you thought! **

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites, love you guys! But yo, i'm out and i'm gone…**

**~Red**


	3. Chapter 3- Backstab

**Chapter 3-**

**{A/N}: Alright, writer's block seems to be passing, but be prepared, because it shows up about halfway in this chapter and you might be banging your head on a table.**

* * *

><p>Echoing louder and louder, the footsteps stormed furiously; turning a corner they stopped in front of a door, issued with a plaque that read: 28F. A hand reached out and slammed the door open, causing Weiss and Ruby to snap their heads towards the door. Yang's scowl was in a deep rage, something that Weiss had learned to not mess with, but still….the heiress hadn't completely learned her lesson, "There was no need for that! You practically scared me and Ruby to death!" Yang scowled at her, but dismissed the comment, apparently deciding it wasn't worth it. Instead she screamed as loud as possible to ceiling as Ruby patted her back.<p>

"What's wrong sis?" Ruby asked.

Yang started shaking as if she was a time bomb someone had just set the counter to begin its descent into destruction, "They…..gave…..me…...a…...new…..roommate!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "It's bothering you on that big of a scale? Didn't know you liked Coco so much."

"Oh no! I like Coco as a good friend, yeah…..it's the freaking roommate. She is awful! It's only been two days and she has….not cleaned anything that she should be, sleeps on my bed all the time, steals my chocolate, is completely rude in conversation and doesn't give any regard for your opinion, and she is nothing but a philosophical question!" Yang began slamming her fist into Ruby's bedpost, the redhead opened her mouth to protests, but soon shut it in thought of wiser choices, "I wouldn't mind her if she wasn't such a freaking jerk! And lately, she has begun to bring home this girl, Elsie, as her 'study buddy' on _my bed_."

Weiss glanced over at Ruby who shrugged and mouthed, "I have no idea what to do!" The heiress sighed and placed down the book that she had been reading, one she had rather enjoyed and was very displeased with the interruption, "Ok, look. Yang, you will have to confront this girl and ask for some demands. Make a compromise that you know everyone will be fine with."

Deadpanned, Yang replied, "Then we'll be able to paint our nails, buy new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly across the hall."

Weiss returned her mock deadpan and stared straight into her eyes, "Do it. OR even smarter, you could get over it and continue to search for Coco."

The blonde's shoulders slumped to defeat as she realized the heiress' point, Blake could really only be dealt with by conversing, but she really didn't have time to worry about this girl and simultaneously commit herself to her grades while she searches for Coco. "Yeah, ok. Ok….ok! I'll just calm down and not worry about it, that _does _seem like the best route."

Smiling, Weiss gave her a nod and a slight curtsy and sat back down in her bed, "Glad to help, but if you'll excuse me..._I_ have a book to read for a project….and it's actually good."

"Mkay nerd."

"Speak for yourself." Weiss retorted.

Yang looked over to Ruby who was simply staring at Weiss, "Hey Ruby." No response, "Rubyyyyyy…...RUBY!" The redhead continued to stare in the heiress' direction, completely transfixed, Yang leaned in close, "Yo, you got a project due, too?" Ruby jumped and looked at Yang with a flushed face.

"Er...no, I was just sitting here, waiting to see if Weiss needs any help on these, um…..papers."

Yang blinked, "Ruby, she is reading a book."

"O-oh…."

"Are you ok?" The blonde placed a hand to the red hooded girl's head, Ruby's blush deepened as she knocked Yang's hand away from her face, pouting slightly.

"I'm fine Yang, besides i'm being the most obvious person on Remnant right now, I'd be more surprised if you didn't even question."

Grinning, Yang nodded, "Yeah you are. Look if you want her, ask her."

"Yang it's not that easy, I mean you don't even like anybody."

Now it was Yang's turn to act nervous, "Well….I wouldn't say that."

Ruby's face lit up as she sat down Yang to her bed, and looked her dead serious in the eye and began asking all kinds of questions. Yang did her best to avoid most of the speeding questions, but slowly, the Rose got what she wanted to hear. Now lit up with excitement she slowed down and asked her last question, "So when are you gonna ask her?"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly, "Not sure, but I think sometime this week would be appropriate, you know. Before I lose my mind?"

Ruby popped into realization, "Oh yeah, what is your new roommates name again?"

"It's Blake, Blake Belladonna." Ruby nodded slowly.

"Yang, doesn't your history class start in like...mmmm, five minutes? Top?"

Yang sprang off the bed and rushed to the door, "Yeah, it does, thanks Rubes! Bye Weiss."

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, bye Yang." Weiss replied, clearly having been distracted by her book.

_Ok. History class…..I have a lit paper due by the end of the semester don't I? Dangit! _

* * *

><p>Yang huffed, hoping that she wouldn't open her dorm door to anything other than her dorm mate sleeping on the bed, hopefully dead. She found what she had wanted, Blake was still fast asleep in her bed. Ever since the girl had moved in, she had picked up on one obvious fact, this girl was less than normal. Her sleeping habits were the start, she would come back extremely late, with her usual bland expression, then she wouldn't wake up until around four. Secondly, she found that anything the girl despised would vanish before you could finish blinking. Once, Blake had slammed a stack of magazines she had claimed, 'offended' her and they….well it wasn't possible, but spontaneously combusted in the trash. When asked, Blake had stated: "I put firecrackers at the bottom with some wired switches. An obvious lie, but Yang really didn't care how this girl did anything, she only cared as to why and what she does.<p>

Yang sat in her bed and leaned against the wall, their beds were placed facing away from the door, right as you come in. Perfectly sectioned across from each other. Yang narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl, scanning over her. The blonde told herself that she wasn't remotely interested in the girl, and she was right, but something about Blake really….bothered her. A chill ran through Yang's stomach and she wrapped her arms around her torso and shuddered; whatever Blake was hiding from Yang was really giving off bad vibes to the blonde. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed the coffee pitcher, which was steaming with a fresh batch. She poured it into her TARDIS mug and took a sip, humming as the coffee warmed what cold had entered.

A knock came from the door, drawing Yang's attention from her sweet sweet joe. Her annoyance began to fill it's meter; setting aside she begrudgingly opened the door, coming face to face with a girl shifting back and forth. Her hair was a nice auburn and her eyes had a small spark in the mass of brown.

"H-Hey….is Blake here?" The girl nervously asked, her eyes darting past the blonde, hoping she could get out of this weird situation and grab the dark girl for herself.

Yang sighed, "Yeah, hold on." She turned towards Blake and pulled out a couple of pencils. She tossed the first one, landing it on Blake's torso, that gained her only a small stir. The second responded with a groan, the third caused the raven haired girl to sit up, giving death glare towards Yang.

"What?"

Without a word, Yang stepped out of Blake's way, revealing the girl at the door, Blake's eyes widened and she smiled, immediately getting away from the mess of covers. A hug was exchanged between the two, Yang rolled her eyes. "You ready?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, lets go Elsie...oh, wait. Yang!"

"Hm?"

"I'll be back later, don't mess with my stuff."

Yang didn't look at Blake, but grew a sour expression on her face, directing it at the empty air, "OK." Blake and Elsie left the room, Yang sat in silence with her sour mood growing. _ME!? SHE TELLS ME TO NOT MESS WITH HER STUFF!? Oh, she is going to pay…..who was that anyways? Hm, maybe her little girlfriend._ Yang stretched, _Well, Blake….next time this Elsie comes around I'll ruin your image with her like…..raging cold sores. Yep, you got raging cold sores Blake, might want to check the doctor! _Yang smiled, and laid back, she closed her eyes, weary from her classes...awaiting the chance for her revenge.

* * *

><p>Time flickered by as the days rolled past the clock. Yang had taken every chance to embarrass Blake and tarnish her reputation. She left subtle messages to anyone who stepped a foot near her that she had cold sores or even an STD, she got some luck with about two people, but the overall majority really didn't care. At this point, most had heard of her petty little problem with her "roommate from hell" so most shrugged anything Yang had to say off.<p>

Surprisingly, the Zetas were the only ones who really listened, but Yang wasn't looking help from those idiots. The one person Yang couldn't even budge in her cries, was Elsie. She had spent forever trying to get her away from Blake, but apparently this girl was head over heels or something, because she could not get her off Blake for her life.

At one point, Yang had thought she had actually won, as Elsie hadn't been in her room for about three days, not much to the untrained eyes, but Yang knew Elsie was in their dorm at most every waking hour. Sadly, the girl must have had a change in heart over the venue...seeing as she was still with Blake in the halls shortly after her quick-to-judge victory.

Currently, Yang was sitting at her desk, her hand in a fist propping herself up. Her body structure screamed defeated, practically destroyed, but Yang wasn't the type to give up. In reality she was conjuring up her next attack plan.

_I've done everything in the realm of public embarrassment, even getting myself caught in the crossfire. Ugh….there really is no way to get to this girl, she just doesn't care. All these big plans and she just won't- I'M AN IDIOT! Of course! Big plans, the ones that are big blows, but don't last long. What I need are small jabs to get her to break, hopefully she'll flip out. _Yang grabbed Blake's off-limit soy milk, and poured a bowl of cereal, she placed the carton and bowl next to the monitor of her computer, flipping on the webcam once again.

"Hey guys, sorry about the lack of posts, but I've been dealing with the roommate from hell….don't believe me? Let's look at the footage." Yang typed some quick codes into her computer and pulled up some old room footage, picking a video she had compiled herself. "She never cleans anything, she breaks things on the floor all the time, she sleeps from late, late night all the way to about four the next day! She steals my hot chocolate, and chocolate bars. Even stealing my pillow a few times as you can see; the worst problem is her and her friend, Elsie, who is here _all the time_. They 'hang out' way too often and IN MY BED!" Yang flipped off the footage, deadpanning at the camera and slowly shaking her head. "It's ok, though, I may have thrown a couple of rumors around that she has STDs and a case of raging cold sores, so….BOOM! Victory is mine." Yang grasped the carton of soy milk. "Now, I'm going to drink her soy milk that she told me to stay away from or else. Well, sorry….because…..'that's not the way the world works….sweetie.'" She mockingly turned the carton letting the soy milk pour into her cereal, grinning into the camera.

One click glance is all it took, Yang popped her eyes back to the camera and then they widened as she quickly took a quick snap back to the "milk", as a thick red liquid oozed from the container. She stopped pouring immediately, pushing out of her chair releasing a small disgusted scream. She breathed in heavily as her mind raced to grasp what the liquid really was. Yang had a pretty solid idea, but didn't want it to be true, even for Blake. It wasn't until the smell from her bowl and the milk carton hit her that she was sure, a thick metallic smell engulfed her lungs for the first time, making her gag slightly as it left only one thought in her mind…

_Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: I'd like to leave a big long note of what I want to say, but that'd be wrong for me to do with this ending, so instead:**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Please leave a review, it helps tremendously.**

**~Red**


End file.
